


티라노사우르스

by Sunnie0023



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, M/M, 꼬리 달린 개랙
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnie0023/pseuds/Sunnie0023
Summary: 개랙이 이상하게 걷기 시작하고 키라는 개랙을 싫어하는 만큼 그남의 걸음걸이도 혐오하기 시작한다.





	티라노사우르스

**Author's Note:**

> Read the English version on https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775251

키라는 짜증이 났다. 개랙이 눈에 잘 보였기 때문이다. 물론 키라도 그 정도로 글러 먹은 사람은 아니었기 때문에 개랙이 자신의 눈에 보이는 것만으로 짜증을 내고 있는 건 아니었다. 문제는 개랙이 눈에 너무 잘 보였다는 거였다. 그는 정말이지 필요 이상으로 눈에 띄었다. 그리고 그 '눈에 띔'은 단순히 그남이 정거장의 유일한 카다시안이어서 눈에 띄는 것을 넘어서는 것이었다. 그남은 요즘 들어 정말 이상하게 걷고 있었다.

"그렇게 다니지 마. 눈에 거슬리잖아."

키라는 최대한 부드러운 말투로 개랙을 타일렀다. 왜, 지구 속담에 가는 말이 고와야 오는 말도 곱다고 하지 않는가. 하지만 그남은 그의 기대에 부응하지 못했다. 그러니까, 아주 짜증나게 말했다는 거다.

"부디 절 용서하세요, 소령님. 믿지 못하시리라는 걸 알지만 저도 정말 이렇게 다니고 싶지 않답니다."

"뭐라는 거야? 그렇게 다니기 싫으면 그렇게 다니지 마."

"사람이 하고 싶은 것만 하고 살 수는 없는 법이죠."

"맞아, 나도 충분한 영양과 적절한 교육을 받는 어린 시절을 보내고 싶었지만 현실은 그렇지 않았지. 열두 살부터카다시안 꼬리뼈를 모아야 했거든."

"절 겁 주시려는 거라면 제대로 하셨네요. 하지만 정말이지 어쩔 수 없답니다."

개랙이 지껄였고 키라는 티나게 인상을 찌뿌렸다. 키라는 카제 강점기가 끝났고 더이상 랜덤 카다시안을 죽여선 안된다는 사실을 되뇌며 스스로를 다독였다. 하지만 이내 한 명쯤은 괜찮을지도 모른다는 생각이 스멀스멀 올라왔다. 어차피 경단된 전옵요 따위 카다시아도 신경쓰지 않을 거였다. 그리고 연방도, 뭐 대충 싫어하진 않을 것 같았다. 도마뱀놈 목뼈와 꼬리뼈는 베이조 카이립 박물관에 전시해도 될 것 같았다. 자신은 감옥에 가겠지만 분명 방법이 또 있을 거였다. 게다가 연방 감옥 따위야 카제 강점기 바조란 피플의 삶에 비하면 천국이나 마찬가지일 게 분명했다. 그는 자신 앞에 우스꽝스러운 자세로 서서 눈이나 깜빡이는 도마뱀놈을 쳐다보며 그놈의 목을 조르는 상상을 하기 시작했다. 그가 그남을 죽이지 않을 수 있었던 건 근처를 지나가던 짝녀가 말을 걸어줬기 때문이었다.

"네리스, 개랙. 여기서 뭐 해? 둘이 재밌는 얘기라도 하는 거야?"

그의 짝녀는 오늘도 아름다웠고 분노는 눈 녹듯 사라지는 것도 같았다. 아니, 사실 완전히 가셨다면 거짓말이긴 했다. 하지만 대충 이겨낼 수 있을 만큼으로 줄어든 것 같았다. 그래, 이렇게 아름다운 사람 앞에서 살룡을 저지르는 건 좋은 일이 아닐 게 분명했다. 비위가 상해서 적의 심장도 먹지 못하는 사람이 아닌가! 키라는 자신이 씹어 삼킨 도마뱀 심장들을 떠올렸다. 분명 즐거운 일은 아니었지만 당시엔 식량이 부족했고, 게다가 그 그로테스크함 위로 베이조의 독립이 올 거라고 생각했기에 견딜 수 있는 일이었다. 키라는 잣지아를 바라보며 최대한 분노를 누그러뜨리고 웃으려고 노력했다. 물론 큰 노력이 필요하진 않았다. 그 파란 눈을 보면 분노를 잠시 잊을 수밖에 없었으니까.

"댁스."

"무슨 얘기를 하고 있었어?"

"아니 그냥, 이것 저것."

키라는 대충 얼버무렸다. 딱히 영양가 있는 얘기를 하고 있었던 게 아니었을 뿐더러, 무슨 얘기를 하고 있었는지 정확히 말한다면 자신이 개랙을 죽이고 싶어하고 있었다는 사실까지 말하게 될 것 같았기 때문이었다. 물론 그 말을 하지 않는다고 잣지아는 자신에게 있는 살룡욕구를 알고 있을 게 분명하다는 생각이 들기도 했지만 말이다.

"그래?"

말하며 잣지아는 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다.

"그건 그렇고, 개랙, 왜 그렇게 서 있는 거야?"

"이렇게요?"

개랙이 말했고 잣지아가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"응. 그렇게. 요즘 그렇게 걸어다니던데, 불편하지 않아?"

"저 같이 하잘 것 없는 재봉사를 신경 써 주시다니 정말 다정한 분이군요. 이러니 소령님이 대위님을 아주 좋아하는 것도 당연하죠. 물론, 저도 대위님을 아주 좋아한답니다."

"그래서 불편하다는 거야, 아니라는 거야? 말 좀 꼬지 마."

분명 의도적인 게 분명한 도마뱀놈의 지껄임에 키라는 짜증을 냈다.

"당연히 불편하지요. 이렇게 걸어다닌다고 생각하면 모두가 불편할 겁니다."

"그런데 왜 그렇게 다니는 거야? 약간 티라노사우르스 렉스 같아."

"티라노 뭐?"

키라가 묻자 잣지아는 패드를 몇 번 두드리더니 데이터 베이스에서 한 도마뱀의 이미지를 찾아 건넸다. 그걸 본 키라는 웃음을 터뜨릴 수밖에 없었다. 개랙이 걸어다니는 꼴은 정말 티라노사우르스 같았던 거였다. 엉덩이를 쭉 내밀어 꼬리를 뒤로 빼고 상체와 목은 앞으로 약간 숙인 모습은 영락 없는 티라노사우르스였다.

"정확히 지금 개랙 모습 같네. 근데 이게 뭔데?"

"1억년 전 쯤에 지구에 살던 고대 생명체야. 지적 능력은 별로 없었고, 지금은 다 멸종했지."

잣지아의 우아한 말씨에 담긴 설명이 키라는 어쩐지 마음에 들었다. 지적 능력은 별로 없었고, 지금은 다 멸종했다는 점이 특히 그랬다. 키라가 기분이 좋거나 말거나 잣지아는 말을 이었다.

"그래서 왜 그렇게 다니는 건데?"

"사적인 문제입니다. 이해해 주시면 좋겠는데요."

개랙은 두 손을 맞잡고 비비며 답지 않게 몸을 배배 꼬았다.

"꼴뵈기 싫게 그러지 좀 마."

키라가 말했고 개랙은 몸을 배배 꼬는 건 멈추지 않고 눈을 크게 뜨고 과장되게 깜빡이기나 했다. 어쩐지 옆에서 잣지아가 눈을 빛내는 소리가 들리는 것 같았다.

"말해 봐, 무슨 일인데? 어차피 이 작은 정거장에 진짜 사생활 같은 건 없는 거 알잖아."

"그렇죠."

개랙이 고개를 끄덕였고 키라는 온몸을 엄습해 오는 불안감을 느꼈다.

"실은 말이죠."

키라는 그때라도 도망쳤어야 했다. 그러나 그 때 도망치지 않은 건 그의 탓이 아니었다. 사실 그의 탓이었지만 절대 그의 탓이 아니었다. 키라가 그 때 자신의 본능의 외침을 무시하고 뒤돌아 걸어갈 수 없었던 건, 잣지아가 그의 팔짱을 끼고 있었기 때문이었다. 키라는 차마 그 길고 사랑스러운 팔을 뿌리칠 수 없었다. 요는, 그 자리에 남아있었던 건 그의 선택이었지만 동시에 그의 선택이 아니었다는 거였다. 개랙이 말을 이었고 재앙이 시작됐다.

"바시어 박사가 항문 질환에 걸려서 말이죠."

키라는 두 손을 들어 귀를 막고라도 싶었다. 하지만 두 손을 들면 잣지아의 팔에서 떨어질 게 분명했기 때문에 도무지 그럴 수가 없었고 그에게 남은 선택지는 굳어버린 표정을 하고 그 자리에 부동자세로 서 있는 것뿐이었다. 살다살다 부하직원의 항문질환 얘기까지 들어야 할 줄은 몰랐다. 키라는 이러려고 이 자리에 지원한 게 아니었다. 이건 명백한 취업사기였다. 정말 어이 없는 일이었다. 살다살다... 잣지아조차 놀랐는지 약간 몸을 움찔하는 게 느껴졌다. 하지만 다행인지 불행인지 잣지아의 호기심은 가라앉지 않은 것 같았다. 키라는 언젠가 잣지아에게 반드시 그가 사담 댁스 선생이라는 별명으로 불리고 있다는 사실을 알려주고야 말겠다고 다짐했다. 물론 잣지아가 그 별명을 이미 알고 있을 가능성도 무시할 순 없었지만 말이다.

"그거 안됐네. 그런데 줄리안이 아픈 거랑 네가 그러고 다니는 거랑 무슨 관련이 있는 건데?"

잣지아가 대수롭지 않다는 듯 물었다. 키라는 속으로 깊은 한숨을 삼키며 탄복했다. 정말 대수롭지 않았을 리는 없었다. 물론 대수롭지 않았을 가능성도 무시할 순 없었지만 말이다. 그 잣지아 댁스였으니까. 한 가지 확신할 수 있는 건 잣지아가 굳이 그 질문을 던지게 된 건 주체할 수 없는 호기심 때문이라는 거였다. 키라는 잠시 그 호기심을 원망하고 싶었지만 다음 순간 그 원망을 빠르게 접기로 했다. 그 호기심이 잣지아를 훌륭한 과학자로 만들어 주는 거겠지. 하지만 그 바로 다음 순간, 개랙이 그 질문에 대한 대답을 함으로써 잣지아의 호기심을 충족시켜주던 그 순간, 키라는 잣지아를 다시 원망할 수밖에 없었다. 아무래도 연방과 베이조 정부에 공식적으로 항의를 해야할 것 같았다.

"바시어 박사는 우리가 아주 친밀한 관계를 가질 때, 저에게 삽입하는 동안 제가 본인의 전립선을 자극해주는 걸 좋아하거든요. 개인적인 취향이죠. 저한테도 아주 자극적이기도 하고요. 불쌍하게 생각하진 마세요."

키라는 뭐라고 반응해야할지 알 수가 없었다. 아까부터 반응하지 못하고 있기는 했지만 말이다. 키라는 속으로 되뇌었다. 잣지아 앞에서 살룡하면 안된다, 잣지아 앞에서 살룡하면 안된다, 잣지아 앞에서 살룡하면 안된다. 잣지아역시 아, 하는 짧은 소리를 내어 자신이 듣고 있다는 걸 알려주는 정도 외에는 반응하지 않았고, 덕분에 개랙만 신이 나서 말을 이었다.

"원래는 손으로 했었는데 제가 한 달 반쯤 전에 나갔던 미션에서 어깨를 좀 다쳐서 말입니다. 나이도 나이다보니 시원치 않아요. 그래서 꼬리로 대신했는데, 팔을 다친 게 다행이라는 생각까지 들더군요. 손가락은 얇고 매끈하지만 꼬리는 그렇지 않으니까요. 그런데 바시어 박사는 제가 꼬리를 바닥에 끌고 다니면서 비위생적으로 관리해서 본인의 건강이 나빠진 거라고 생각하더군요. 저 같은 비전문가는 전문가의 말을 따르는 수밖에요."

키라는 여전히 얼어 있었고 잣지아는 우습다는 듯이 피식 웃음을 흘리며 패드를 만지작댔다. 삑삑대는 패드 잡음이 키라의 귓가에 웅웅댔다. 다행히 키라가 아주 미쳐버리기 전에 잣지아가 입을 열었다.

"그러니까, 시위 중이라는 거지? 네리스가 싫어하니까 그만 둬. 너도 불편하고, 다른 사람들도 이상하게 생각할 거고 말이야."

"하지만 그러면 바시어 박사의 건강은 어떻게 하나요? 저야 좀 불편하더라도 파트너의 건강을 위해선 참을 수 있습니다. 바시어 박사만 건강하다면 그것만으로도 전 천국에 있는 것 같은 걸요. 다른 분들도 동료 시민의 건강을 위해 희생해 주실거라고 믿습니다."

"그만 둬. 방금 보낸 사이트나 확인해 봐. 꼬리 대신 사용할 만한 위생적이고 즐거운 물건들이 아주 많을테니까."

잣지아가 개랙의 손에 들린 패드를 가리켰고, 개랙은 여전히 꼬리를 세우고 상체를 내민 채로 패드를 확인하더니 별안간 화색을 하곤 허리를 폈다.

"고맙습니다, 대위님. 바시어 박사도 아주 좋아할 것 같네요. 그럼 두 분 모두 좋은 하루 보내세요."

그리고 도마뱀놈은 뻔뻔하게도 아무일 없었다는 듯 옷 구김이나 두어 번 털고 걸어가 버렸다. 그리고 그건 바로 키라가 십 분 전에 부하 직원의 사생활을 듣기 전에 해야하는 일이었다. 키라는 할 말을 잊고 잣지아를 올려다봤고, 잣지아는 그런 키라가 아주 재밌다는 듯이 내려보며 특유의 미소를 짓고 있었다.

"둘 말이야, 재밌지 않아?"

"웃기지."

키라는 그의 말에 반쯤 긍정했다. 웃기다 못해 죽이고 싶을 정도라는 건 굳이 말하지 않았다.

"그나저나 내가 방금 개랙한테 알려준 사이트 말이야, 나도 거기서 물건을 몇 개 주문했는데, 어제 저녁에 받고 아직 열어보질 못했거든. 오늘 저녁에 내 쿼터에서 같이 열어보지 않을래?"

키라는 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다. 아무래도 오늘은 아주 긴 긴 날이 될 것 같았다.


End file.
